Just a cut
by staywondrous
Summary: Lena Martins just moved back to Charming to work at her mom's salon and the local library where she befriends the Sons of Anarchy. Bored with life in Charming she finds ways to keep busy with her new friends. Rated M for language and future lemons. Chibs/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note - I do not own Sons of Anarchy. This is strictly a fanfic and my first. Just a first chapter I wrote over a course of 3 days. I'm not sure what season its going to end up being set in or if its going to follow the plot at all and just be an original story with SOA. Enjoy please review and be nice =]**

My name is Lena Martins I live in Charming, California but am originally from Boston. I was born in Charming but had lived with my dad in Boston since I can remember. Charming is a boring old town. I miss the excitement of city life. The noise, the were so many more people in Boston, you could meet a different person everyday but in Charming it felt like I met everyone in two. Charming has one thing that Boston didn't have though, the local motorcycle club the Sons of Anarchy. They're about the only thing exciting in this little town. The towns people respected them more than the local police and for that they fascinated me. Despite their respect or should I say fear, it never stopped them from gossiping like the Golden Girls about them, and as of recently me. Partly because I'm new to town, mostly because I dress like a cartoon character 90% of the time.

I've been in Charming for at least 2 months now getting into a routine of getting settled into my little house, learning the layout of town and working my two jobs. So far the only thing stressful in my life is not getting any sleep and my mom nagging to go over for dinner every night.

I get paid enough working at my mom's salon but I needed the library just to keep busy enough. Being in Boston I was so used to running around like a chicken with their head cut off just to catch the T to work. I work the library and the salon today and thanked God for giving me a good nightmare free sleep that night.

I walked into the salon and said hi to everyone. I made my way to the back to change out of my conservative clothes I wear for my job at the library and into something more my style. I changed out of my flats, khaki pants and button up blouse and exchange them for my black lace up boots, blue tights and a striped spaghetti strap dress. When I was finished dressing I looked in the mirror and messed up my short coffee colored hair so it spiked every which way and put on my favortie deep red lipstick. I finished up by putting my mad hatter top hat on and walked back into the salon area just in time to hear a dozen motorcycles line up in front of the shop. All of them were wearing leather vests that stated which club they belonged to. The grim reaper patch on the back confirmed they were the Sons of Anarchy. Apparently they were regulars at my mother's salon. I was transfixed by them but was snapped out of my staring by my mom.

"Lena dear go take care of the boys, get started on them please!"

"Huh? Oh sure thing ma."

I walked up and leaned against the receptionist desk and said " Whose got the cohones to go first?"

" Who the fuck are you?" one of them piped up. I didn't catch who it was but I smiled a little devilishly and replied " I'm the nice lady with the scissors, you wanna try that again?"

A young guy with long blond hair walked up to talk to me.

" Ignore them, we're just confused is all we haven't seen you around here before you new to town?" he asked. Quirking an eyebrow at him curiously she responded cautiously.

" Yea just moved here about 2 months ago."

He smiled at me brightly and introduced himself " Welcome to Charming, I'm Jax, these are my boys Tig, Juice, Chibs, Bobby, Piney and Opie." Each gave a wave or a head nod when their name was said. I gave a small wave back " I'm Lena." Jax shook my hand, " What brings you here to Charming?"

As I let go of his hand I told him pointing a thumb behind me " My mom she owns the place."

He looked back at his merrymen and said "Guys this is Lily's daughter Lena she just moved here, from? " Looking back at me for the answer and replied " Boston"

"Ohh a city girl!" said a guy with a mowhawk and tattoos on his head. An older man with an oxygen tube on his nose adressed me "Hello Lena, I've known your mom for quite a while. I'm Piney this here is my son Opie, Lily talks very highly of ya" He introduced his son while giving him a pat on the shoulder. " Its nice to meet you " she smiled.

"Anywho back to buisness, whose up first boys?" All of them seemed a little wary to volunteer despite how chatty they were to her just looked back and forth between each other and shrugged all around. " I guess its my choice then, lucky me." She looked at all of them and picked a guy wearing sunglasses with a goatee and long graying hair with scars on his cheeks. And nodded towards him "Yo scruffy-man, you're up!" Mowhawk kid elbowed him to pay attention. He looked up, at least I think he did i couldn't see his eyes through those damn sunglasses. " Pardon?" he said

"Yes you, you're up terminator hop to it!" I said gesturing to my chair as he got up. Jax patted me on the shoulder and chuckled. "You'll fit in just fine here." and went to sit down where scruffy man had gotten up.

" Okay governator whats it gonna be? " I said putting as much sass into my voice as possible when he sat down in my chair. He looked at me frostily. " The names Chibs "

"Aye, aye Chibby so what do you want done?" Tapping my foot impatiently. He grinned at me, "Well for starters some beer and blow job would be nice." The rest of his gang laughing in the waiting area. I'm usually a patient person but for some reason I was a little pissed by the comment. Though I can roll with the punches, I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind. I spun his chair around to say." Listen 'ere Cheshire you can either go with me to the sinks quietly and let me do my job or leave with ya dick in your ass, savvy?" I emphasized by grabbing his crotch and giving it a good squeeze with a smile as I saw him wince.

" Alright lass I've got the point." He stood up and followed me to the sinks after readjusting his manhood. I put a cape on him and he sat back still wearing his sunglasses. "Ay Bono, you're gonna have to ditch the shades."

He slowly took them off proving he did in fact have eyes. Once I washed his hair and was back to my chair I asked him once again how he wanted his hair cut and was thorougly surprised when he gave me a straight answer.

" I don't want it to short just a trim really. Still long and the same style."

" Okay, about how much do you want me to cut off?"

" About an inch, about half an inch in the front." He said while pointing to the different parts of his hair. " Okay I got it. " I began sectioning his hair off to begin the cut when he asked a question " Whats with the funny hat? You look fucking ridiculous"

I looked at him in through the mirror. " Jee thanks for the ego boost, you really have a way with the ladies don't you?" I replied sarcasticly. He didn't say anything because I hadn't answered him. So I cut his hair for a few mre moments in the silence mulling over the question and feeling like I should explain it to him. " The library." I said

He looked up surprised I spoke and said "huh?"

" The hat, I work at the library too and today was story day for the little kids and I like to go all out." I smiled to myself thinking about the kids early that day giggling when I came out in the hat. " I read them Alice in Wonderland, hence me being the mad hatter. And I know what you're going to ask next, the clothes are all me I prefer blue tights and stripes to khaki anyday."

" Promise not to shun me if I ask you another question?"

" That depends are you gonna be an ass again?"

" No"

" Okay shoot" I said welcoming the question.

" Why are you still wearing the hat? Story time is over lass."

I sighed and leaned down to his ear. " You're not the only one with scars Chibby mine are just easy to hide by a simple hat."

He chuckled. "Whats so fucking funny?" I growled

He chuckled a little more and said "Thats not exactly a simple hat. You do look mad as a hatter" I smiled at that. " Its not my fault I like things colorful. You though are the first person to think it funny, the old biddies in this town are driving me nuts."

" What do you mean?"

" Well besides whispering about the Sons of Anarchy they're whispering about how I should dress more respectful and that I look like a loon. Whatever the fuck that means. Its driving me nuts I can't go to the grocery store without those hags following me around."

" Yea I know the feeling," He said "When I got to town none of them could look me in the eye let alone talk about me"

" Its ridiculous dude."

He looked at me incredulously. "What? " I asked "Dude? You can't be serious?" He said.

" Its a term of endearment, relax Chibby." I said smiling knowingly. He rolled his eyes at the new nickname I'd given him.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know its a bit shorter than the first but I'm starting on the next chapter either the day after I post this or the next.**

Besides being a little crass the Sons of Anarchy were a hoot and a half to be around. After cutting Chibby's hair, I cut a man named Bobby's graying afro and Piney and his son. I was already about to check them all out at the recpetion desk thinking I was done when they started bickering about some sort of bet. " You lost Jacky-boy its time to pay the piper!" Chibs said.

" Come on you guys its just a stupid bet, let it go!" Jax replied

" Oh no no no you're not getting out of this one!" Chibs and Opie each grabbed one of Jax's arms and brought him over to my chair and held him down.

" Quick Lena get some clippers!" I grabbed ones I already had plugged in and watched as Tig took them to try and shave Jax's head.

I stopped them. "Wait wait wait wait!"

" You ain't gonna stop us Lena!" said Opie.

" No no no, I'm a professional, I should be the one to do it. " I said with an evil grin. I had way to much fun shaving Jax's hair off to be honest. But it was the first time I had genuine fun in Charming and it was all because the Sons.

Jax glared at me from the chair. I did feel a little bad considering his blond hair was nice and I kinda have a thing for men with long hair. But it was too damn funny watching him scowl and everyone else grinning like fools. I couldn't help myself from laughing at them.

"Ohhh you're gonna get it Lena!" Jax grumbled.

" Ohh I'm pretty sure I'm not, seeing as you're the one getting your head shaved!" I said laughing at him.

"Oh yes you are!" He said standing up and chasing me around the salon with everyone watching and giggling as he caught me. Then began to tickle me relentlessly.

" Okay okay, I'm sorry. I give!" gasping for air between laughs. Catching my breath with a few last laughs I motioned for him to sit back in my chair so I could clean up his hairline.

After I was done and took care of everything at the register I was standing with Jax by the door as each of the boys gave me a smile and a pat on the back when on their way to their bikes.

" We're having a party back at the clubhouse, you should follow us over." Jax informed me.

" That sounds like just what I need, but I still have another client coming in any minute now."

" Well how long would that take?"

" About an hour or so." I said.

" Thats perfect, the drinking will have just started by then I'll have one of the guys come back in an hour to lead you over."

" Alright sounds good" I smiled at him and waved as he walked away.

I watched as they all kickstarted their motorcycles at the same time thinking its a sound I should get used to hearing. About an hour later on the dot the guy with the mowhawk and tattoos on his head pulled up to the salon and came inside to come and get me.

" Hey Lena, you ready to go to the party?" he asked me.

" Uhhm whats you're name again?"

He smiled goofy like. "Juice." He said.

" Of course it is. Well let me get my things from the back and I'll follow you in my car."

I followed Juice to an auto repair place called Teller-Morrow Auto that is actually around the corner from my house, I wonder why I never noticed it before.

She parked her car and Juice led her inside saying " Welcome to the clubhouse."

Jax came up to her in greeting said " Hey you made it, come with me we'll get you a drink and introduce you to everyone" He brought me over to an older man with short gray hair and an older women with long brown hair whome he kissed on the cheek.

" Lena, this is my mom Gemma and this is Clay. " She shook both their hands.

" So you're the one responsible for cutting my baby's hair all off ."

I laughed " Thats me, I can tell your a little miffed but its his fault, he lost a bet!" I said in defense.

"Alright enough with the introductions lets drink!" Jax yelled and everyone in the room raised their glasses and cheered with him. Jax and I spotted Chibs and Opie talking at the bar so we went over to them. I sat down next to Chibs in hopes of getting to know him better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter threeeeeee are you excited? I know I am! ( singsong voice lol ) Before you begin reading I wanted to thank everyone for adding my story to their alerts and I love reading the reviews so keep them comin!**

" Hey Chibster whats shakin'?" I asked him grinning like a dork.

" Whats with you and names kid?"

" Nothing I just enjoy the little twitch you get every time I call you Chibby, Chibster, Chibmyster, Chibtastic, Chib-"

" Okay I get it!" he interrupted.

I laughed and pointed at him " See that right there gets me everytime "

He glared at me. " Alright I'll stop, only if you get me a beer!" I said.

He shook his head at me and grabbed me a beer from behind the bar and handed it to me. I twisted the cap off with the bottom of my dress and took a greedy chug of the cold stuff and gave him a thumbs up as a thank you. He laughed. Drinking my beer I took a good look around the clubhouse for the first time. I saw all the guys from the salon earlier that day and more, and lots of scantily clad women. Which judging by their attire they could only be there for "entertainment" purposes. The place smelled like sweat and cigar smoke. There were moans coming from somewhere and I didn't want to know where but on the brightside there was music playing and I wanted to get my dance on. I put my drink down and grabbed Chib's hand. " Come on Chibster show me how they dance in Ireland. "

" I'm from Scotland bitch " He said pissy but still letting me lead him to the makeshift dancefloor. We danced to some rock song with a nice chorus and a good beat. My back to his chest and his rough mechanic hands on my hips made my skin tingle. I had one hand on top of his, the other wrapped around his neck as we danced.

" Is this how they did it in Boston? " He spoke in my ear. " Well let me show you how we do it in Scotland. " he took the hand that was on is. I laughed as he suddenly spun me out and into his arms then around and back so we were face to face now.

I laughed again " That was fun but Boston dancing has its perks. "

I turned my back to him again and our entire bodies were against each other this time. My back to his chest and my ass to his manhood. I tilted my head back to lay on his shoulder as I grinded my hips in tune with the music against him. I was rewarded with his hands grabbing my hips and moving with me. I bit my lip to keep from smiling too big and letting it slip how much I was enjoying this. After the song ended I looked at him and grinned.

" Thanks for the dance Chess."

" Anytime bitch" He grinned back.

I laughed. " So is that my nickname now? You can do better than that Chibsy. "

" Nah I think I'll stick with bitch because you don't like it." He said chuckling.

" What-ever" I said with hitting him in the shoulder. He rubbed his arm mocking pain. We walked back to the bar laughing at each other. I finished my beer from earlier, he had a glass of whiskey and we just drank and danced for was a great night besides one or two fights. But a grand time nonetheless.

Some of the guys with girlfriends or wives went home, the single guys left with what club members refer to as 'sweetbutts'. So that left me, Chibs, Jax and juice. I was about to take off saying my goodbyes.

" Yea guys I'm gonna head out I've had a lot to drink and I'm tired as fuck" I told them.

" I hear ya bitch I'm about to hit the sack myself."

" I'm pretty sure I saw Bobby go into your room with a sweetbutt." Juice informed him.

" Are ye fucking serious Juice? Why didn't you stop him?" he yelled

" He was obliterated you know I couldn't do anything to stop him even if I tried" He defended.

" Now where the fuck am I supposed to sleep and be able to be back here tomorrow?"

I felt bad for Chibs and I offered up my couch.

" You sure?" He asked

" Yea as long as you aren't a rapist we're square. Besides I live around the corner, walking distance, you could walk if you really had to but I'm sure I could drive you seeing as I have the day off tomorrow...I'm rambling, lets go." I finished.

We walked to my car and I handed him the keys.

" You can apparently hold your liquor better than me." I said answering his question before he could ask it. I was barely managing to walk straight when we got in the car and were on our way. I directed him to my humble abode that was just a street or so away from Teller-Morrow's. We got out of the car and he handed me my keys so I could unlock the front door to my little cottage. I dumped my bag of clothes from work and my keys on a table by the door.

" I'm gonna go change and get you some pillows and blankets, make yourself at home."

Chibs plopped on my couch as I walked down the short hallway to my bedroom to get changed. I sat on my bed and took my boots off letting out a sigh of relief. I stripped off my dress, tights, bra and underwear and threw them in the hamper. I changed into thigh high socks, boy shorts under wear and a wifebeater. I kept my house cold because I still wasn't used to the California heat so I also threw on a hoodie leaving it unzipped in hopes of him noticing I was freeboobing it. Thats my idea of a robe. I dug through boxes in my closet pulling out two blankets and pillows and brought them out to Chibs.

When I entered the living room Chibs had gone into the kitchen and gotten us both a bottle of water. I placed the bedding on the arm of the couch and took the water bottle from him.

" Its like you could read my mind Chibby."

He cleared his throat before speaking. " Thanks for letting me stay here even though you just met me. "

" No problem as long as theres no funny business." I pointed at him for emphasis only half joking but still serious enough that he got the point.

" No funny business, scouts honor. " he said holding his hand up swearing.

"Okay, good." I said chuckling. " Well even though I have tomorrow off I'm exhausted I'm hitting the hay. The bathroom is right there, you already know where the kitchen is and my room is there if ya need me, night Chibby." I said pointing to each door.

I started walking back to my room when Chibs ask me something that made me stop.

" Hey Lena, how'd you get that scar on the back of your head?" He asked concerned.

" Sometimes I forget its there" I said as I reached my hand to my head tracing the long scar from the middle of the back of my head down the back of my neck.

" Its not something I usually talk about." I said " But I will tell you one thing. Judging by your scars I think you'll understand that my scar wasn't an accident."


	4. Chapter 4

**Poof! Enjoy! =]**

I walked to my room took a couple chugs of my water and put the bottle on my night stand and crawled into to bed. My whole body sighed as it hit the bed. I was out in minutes.

It felt like I had only been asleep for an hour when I could hear someone knocking on my door. I was fucking tired so I ignored it and went back to sleep. That ended quickly when that damn scotsman knocked on my bedroom door.

" Lena, someones at the door. They're looking for you. "

I groaned at him. " Tell them to go away" I pulled the covers over my head in attempt to block out the noise.

" Lena come on." He insisted.

" Nooooo. Need sleep!" I yelled.

" Alright thats it. " He said while bursting into my room.

" Get up Lena!"

" Go away ya damn mick. "

" Get up bitch! " He pulled my covers off of me and I curled up trying to stay warm, hoping he'd just give up. I was proved wrong by him grabbing me off my comfy bed and throwing me over his shoulder with my head hanging by his ass.

"Put me down shrek!" I yelled while hitting him in the butt and kicking my legs feeling my socks slide to my ankles. I didn't stop swatting at him even when he put me down in front of who was at my door. I turned around and was greeted with the unpleasant face of my sister in law holding my nephew in his car seat and his baby bag.

She looked me up and down noticing my socks had fallen down.

" Fix your stockings Lena, we don't need to see those disgusting marks. " She spit.

I looked over at Chibs who was also staring at the scars on my right calf. So I bent over and fixed my socks and put my hood on knowing she'd comment on that scar too.

" Nice to see you too, Mel." I replied sarcasticly sweeping my hand towards the living room inviting her in.

" Did you forget you were supposed to take Charlie for the weekend?"

Shit I forgot! But I wasn't about to give her the satisfaction so I lied.

" Of course not! " I said beaming my fake smile I use often in her presence. " How could I forget about my little panda!" saying as I took my nephew still in his carseat from her with a real smile.

" I'm so sorry about this Mel, my alarm clock didn't go off!" I lead everyone to the kitchen table as Chibs scoffed at the alarm clock bit. So I kicked him under the table.

" How about I make us all some coffe?" Forcing my fake smile even more than I thought possible.

Mel put down Charlie's baby bag on the table as she stood up.

" I can't I have to meet Jason at the airport. You might want to feed him before you do anything I didn't have time this morning." She turned to leave without even saying goodbye, I expected her not to say goodbye to me but nothing to Charlie as she slammed the door.

" Well then." Chibs said. "If your nickname is bitch hers is cunt. "

I half heartedly laughed as I dug through Charlie's baby bag looking for his bottles and formula and set them on the table. I picked up my little panda out of his car seat and put him on my hip swaying back and forth comforting as I made his bottle and put it in the microwave. While that was in there I started a pot of coffee. The coffee began to percilate when the microwave dinged. I took the bottle out, tested it on my hand to see if it was too hot. When I knew it wasn't I gave it to the hungry waiting baby. I slumped into a chair and crossed my legs to prop my arm and the baby on knowing that after a while my arm would start to hurt.

" So what was all that about?" Chibs asked.

" Nothing, thats just how she is. Cold hearted and a shit mom. " I sighed. I stood up shifting Panda in my arms and brought him to the living room. I took the blankets and pillows Chibsy had used that night and made a little bed for him to lay on floor with his bottle and I turned the tv on to Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, his favorite. I went back to the kitchen to start making breakfast. I made toast for us. Oatmeal for me and scrambled eggs for him. Just as I finished throwing all that together when the coffee was done and poured both a heaping cupfull. He thanked me quietly staring at the cup intently.

" You okay Chibster? You're awful quiet." I asked.

" I don't know, " he said. " I just can't figure you out."

" Whats there to figure out we've known each other for 24 hours?" Getting butter from the fridge for our toast.

" Well yesterday you didn't take shit from anyone, and she walks in here for five seconds and you take a heaping pile of it, with a god damn smile!" He raised his voice slightly throwing his arms in the air.

" To understand the way I act around her you need to understand that I love Charlie like he's my own. I'm all he's got. Mel is a frigid bitch, my brother Jason and my mom don't see anything wrong with her. So if being there for him means handling her shit then I'll do it."

He didn't say anything just nodded and continued eating. I ate my beakfast just as quietly, sipping my hot coffee in greatful savoring sips and watched my little panda drift to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I cleared all the plates off of the table when we were finished eating.

" Hey chibs do you mind keeping an eye on him while I go get dressed? And you can put your pants on in private as well. " I winked trying to lighten the mood.

"No problem, Lena."

" Thanks Chibby, and when I'm done I'll pack him up and bring you to work, sound good?"

"yup"

I walked in my room confused by how he was acting. I stripped off all my clothes and got changed into jeans, sneakers and an old KISS t-shirt I cut up into a crop top. When I walked back into the living room Chibs was already dressed pulling on his cut (their name for it not mine).

" You all set to go?" I asked

"Yupp" He said short and to the point.

" Alright if you can keep an eye on him a little longer while I put his car seat in the car, we'll be on our way." I frowned I grabbed Charlie's car seat and my keys to go put the seat in. Once I did that I went back to the house to grab the baby bag, my purse and Charlie who had fallen asleep. " Ok lets go! "

" I hope this isn't any trouble with him being asleep and all, I could just walk."

I tried to hide my surprise that he spoke more than one syllable.

" Its no trouble at all I have to go grocery shopping anyway so its kind of perfect."

He seemed to relax a bit at that. I smiled to my self as I carefully put Panda in his carseat, happy that he's not mad at me or anything. I tossed my purse and and the baby bag into the back seat just as Chibs sat in the front. We drove to the club house in silence.

He got out and came around to my window to thank me for the ride. I grabbed his arm before he walked away. " Hey wait, do you think you would want to come over tonight for dinner. So we can talk?"

He nodded. " 7 okay?"

"Perfect" I beamed. " I hope you like spaghetti because its my specialty."

" Sounds good " He smiled for the first time that morning and waved.

" See ya later bitch." Was his goodbye that let me know we're gonna be good friends.

I parked in the grocery store parking lot got out of the car and got my purse and pulled on a beanie with a visor, backwards of course. I slung my purse and the baby bag on my shoulder and went to the other side of the car and got the car seat out with a sleeping panda bear in it.

I plopped him and the bags in the nearest cart I could find.

I walked through the store getting everything I needed for spaghetti when out of the corner of my eye I saw a couple of old ladies staring at me and whispering. I don't know what it is but always gets me incredibly angry when they do that.

So I looked straight at them and said " If you've got something to say, say it to my face otherwise quit staring and leave me alone."

" Everything okay Lena?" I turned and saw the voice was coming from Jax's mom Gemma.

" Oh hey Gemma, yea just the seniors in the town stalking me." I grumbled.

" Who is this little cutie?" She asked me.

" Oh this is my nephew Charlie, I have him for a couple of days."

" He's adorable. So I hear Chibs spent the night?"

" Yes momma bear. He on the couch, me in my room. Nothing happened and I'm sure if anything did you'd be the first to know. " I informed.

" You catch on quick girl. Good. And don't worry about the old hags they won't bother you anymore." She winked at me and walked away leaving me just standing there confused.

I finished up my shopping. Went home and did what I usually do on my days off. Keep as busy as possible which wasn't hard with all the cleaning I had to do on top of taking care of Panda. After putting all the groceries away I got Charlie's playpen from my room and set it up in the living room so I could keep an eye on him while I cleaned. I did my laundry, vaccumed, did the dishes from breakfast which took me longer than usual because I had to stop a couple times to change and feed Charlie. I made myself lunch and sat with Charlie on the couch watching cartoons. We ended up taking a nap together for a couple hours. We woke up within minutes of each other looking at the clock I had 3 hours untill it was time for Chibs to come over. I brought Charlies playpen in the bathroom so I could take a shower. Then I played some music and danced around with him on my hip as I made dinner. I had the spaghetti all done and in a serving bowl and was about to start on the salad when there was a knock on the door.

I danced to the door to open and there was Chibby. I held out my hand. " Come on, lets dance Chibster." Me, him and Charlie danced together in the kitchen for a while laughing and having good time.

I tried to catch my breath. " Okay you sit there and I will finish dinner "

As I danced around again making salad I could feel Chibs watching me dance.

I turned around to look at him and he got a funny look on his face."

" You okay Chibs?" I asked.

" Um yeah, I was just uh wondering ...nevermind."

" Spit it out Chibs. " I said lightly.

" I was wondering if I could hold him." He struggled telling me that and it made my insides turn to liquid.

" Really?" I asked

" Yea."

" Sure, of course you can." I handed him to Chibs.

" Now Charlie, this is Aunties friend so be nice to him." I laughed and gave Charlie a big, kiss on the cheek that made him giggle.

I finished the salad set the table and put Charlie back in his playpen with a bottle.

We sat and stared at each other for a while, not eating.

" So what did you want to talk about?" he asked.

" Do you want a beer or something?" Trying to put off the talk a little longer.

" Sure."

I got him a beer and myself a soda. " You're not going to drink?" he asked.

" I don't drink when I have Charlie." I said.

" Lena, " he started

" Okay okay I'll talk"


	6. Chapter 6

**I wanted to thank everyone for your reviews, in the words of kai lan you make me super happy. You're going to have to bear with me for the rest of the story because I can write her sarcasm and jokes for days but I had a lot of trouble with the romance part of this story.**

" Okay, so where do I begin. " I said thinking out loud.

" Well I lived in Boston with my dad and we were poor. In a bad part of the city. I wanted to go to beauty school and my dad wanted me to have everything so he borrowed money from some bad guys. I didn't know where he got the money and I didn't really care. When my dad couldn't pay them back, they came for us." I tried to steady my breathing and calm myself before I started hyper ventilating. After I said that I had Chibster's full attention.

" They locked us up in a basement somewhere. Chained up. I was drugged, and raped, and burned when I fought. Those are the scars on my legs. I stopped fighting after a while. My father was forced to watch as punishment. And I was the payment."

Chibs' hands were balled up in fists on the table.

" How did you get away?" He finally spoke.

" Well I'm just guessing here but when I was passed out or when one of the men were with me my dad managed to steal a phone and a gun. He killed the guy with the keys. And every one else really. I don't remember how I cut my head open. All I remember is my dad dialing 911 and then shooting himself."

" Jeysus fucking christ."

" Yea, I woke up in the hospital. My brother Jason was there he stayed with me for a couple days but had to leave soon because he didn't want to leave Charlie for too long. I was in the hospital for a couple days. The reason I have short hair right now is they had to shave my head to be able to stitch me up. After the services for my father I packed up and moved. Mom thinks I'm going through some sort of crisis and thats why I cut my hair and needed a change of scenery. I didn't tell her what happened. Jason and Mel knows. Thats part of why shes so cold towards me. She blames me for my dad dying and everything." Now hot tears escaped my eyes. I wiped them away as fast as I could.

" Let's hurry up and eat before everything gets cold"

" I'm sorry I kinda of pressured you into telling me."

" Its okay. It helps to talk about it. Its nice to have someone here that knows besides my brother. So thanks."

He nodded and kept eating. He asked for seconds which made me laugh.

" Whats so funny?" He asked.

" You eat like you haven't in weeks!"

" Well I live in the clubhouse and live off beer and take out. The only time I have a home cooked meal is on special occasions when Gemma has everyone over for dinner."

" You should come here for dinner." I offered eagerly. I don't know why I keep inviting this stranger into my house! What has gotten into me?

" Thats okay, I don't want to put you out even more as it is. Besides I don't have a steady schedule or anything so I never know if I'd be able to come until the last minute."

" I'd really enjoy the company. I get so stir crazy here. How about you come over at least once a week. For my sanity?" I batted my eyelashes.

" Alright. Sounds nice."

" Good! next week same time?" I asked

" Perfect."

We finished eating so I cleared the table away and put them in the sink and was about to wash them when Charlie started crying. I sighed, I love that boy but he is exhausting. I picked him up and layed him on my shoulder until he calmed down a bit and I swayed with him in my arms and hummed a song my mom used to sing to me. I looked up and saw Chibs watching with a longing on his face.

" Do you have kids Chibs?" I guessed from the look he had.

" Aye, I have a daughter back in Ireland. She's 15 now."

" I can see you miss her."

" Everyday" he said.

" Why isn't she here with you? "

" Her mother got involed with a bad guy like your da. I tried to help, I ended up getting my face cut up and having to leave."

" I can tell theres more to it than that but I'll leave it alone. Sooo what did you do when you saw Bobby today?"

" Don't even get me started. The fucker trashed my whole room."

" Well you can stay here again if you need to."

" That would be great actually thank you."

" No problem. You look tired and in need of a hot shower."

" That sounds amazing." He said showing his exhaustion.

" Well you know where the bathroom is. I'm gonna put Panda back down and do the dishes so take your time."

I remembered that I did the laundry that day so there weren't any clean towels in the bathroom. I heard the shower running, he had already been in there for a couple minutes so I figured he was already in.

" Hey I brought you a towel." I said walking in the bathroom without knocking and being greeted with a naked, shocked and well endowed Chibs. I stared at him with a big shit eating grin giving him a once over.

" Like what you see bitch? " he asked letting me stare.

" Um sorry, I should have knocked, here's your towel." I handed it to him, I turned and walked away when he slapped me on the ass making me squeal and shut the door on him.

Damn scotsman.


	7. Chapter 7

**So I have decide this for the most part is going to be an original story line with random, out of order events from the show thrown in as you will see in this chapter. Enjoy!**

I went to my room and grabbed some pillows and blankets to make a bed on the couch. Chibs finished his shower and came out of the bathroom in his boxers and an undershirt.

" Do you have an extra pillow? I needed another last night but I didn't want to bother you." He asked.

" Actually I'm going to sleep on the couch tonight, you can take my room."

" No I can't take your bed."

" I'm gonna sleep out here with Charlie. I don't want him to wake you or me wake you getting up with him."

" Oh I didn't even think about it." he said. " I really don't mind sleeping on the couch. I don't have to be in for my shift until the afternoon."

" Really Chibs, I want you to take the bedroom."

It was a good thing I had Chibs take the bedroom because I was up all night with Charlie. He just didn't want to go to sleep. He finally went to sleep with me one the couch at 2 in the morning, laying on my chest. I woke up to the smell of breakfast. Chibs had made breakfast for me. EEEEP! But how the hell was I supposed to get up with Charlie still asleep on top of me? My living room is fairly close to the kitchen so I grabbed one of my pillows and tried to throw it at Chibs from the couch. I must look ridiculous throwing pillows and flailing my arms about to get his attention. But he noticed me and I mouthed to him to pick Charlie up and put him in his playpen. I layed there for a minute staring at the ceiling finally being able to breath, making Chibs laugh. So I flipped him off which made him laugh again and held my hands out for him to help me up from the couch. We were sitting eating breakfast when there was a knock on my door. I got up to answer and was greeted with my older brother Jason who gave me a big hug. " Where's my boy?" He said.

I shushed him. " He was up all night so be quiet. Do you want to join us for coffee?"

He looked confused. " Who is us?" He asked as we walked into the kitchen.

" Jason this is my friend Chibby, Chibby this is my brother Jason."

" Chibby?" Jason asked him.

" Its Chibs, she just refuses to call me it." They shook hands sizing one another up like men do.

I ate breakfast and audibly moaned at how good food tasted when you were exhausted.

" Thank you soooo much for making breakfast Chibster, I would have totally fallen asleep while cooking and burnt the house down."

" Its the least I could do for you letting me stay here. And feeding me real food."

" So Chibs how did you meet my sister? " Jason inquired.

" Me and some of the guys went into your mom's salon for haircuts the other day."

" Yea me and the guys all hit it off real well, they invited me to a party and Chibsy needed a place to stay for the night and I needed a ride home." I added gracefully with food in my mouth which Chibs laughed at.

" Who are the guys? "

" The rest of the members of the motorcycle club Chibs is in, the Sons of Anarchy." I said.

" Well, its nice to meet you Chibs but I should grab Charlie and be on my way before Mel gets worried. " Chibs sniggered at the mention of his wife so I wacked him upside the head.

Jason packed Charlie and his things up careful not to wake him and left.

" So what are up to today? " I asked.

" Me and Juice are doing some security for one of the club's businesses."

"Whats the business?"

" Its a porn studio. We hang out there make sure nothing goes wrong." He said.

" Are you kidding? Can it be bring your friend to work day? " I said bouncing in my chair.

" You wanna come? No pun intended." He joked.

" Hell yeah I do! Let me get dressed!" I jumped up and ran to my bedroom.

I got dressed in garters with thigh high black tights that had lace at the top under jean shorts, combat boots, leopard tank top and a black blazer. I skipped back into the kitchen and hopped for the last step with my hands on my hips like a super hero. " Lets go!" I said practically vibrating with excitement plopping a slouchy beanie on my head grinning big.

" Okay okay let me get dressed." He came back and asked " Do you want to follow me in your car or ride with me on my bike?"

" I've never ridden a motorcycle before. " I said excitedly.

I hopped on his bike which is a real motorcycle not those crotch rockets douchebags ride.

I sat in the middle of Chibs and Juice eating chips watching a woman I just met named Luann direct a scene which ended with the businessman bent over his desk getting a champagne bottle up the ass.

" Cut! " she yelled.

Me, Chibs and Juice gave them a standing ovation.

" Bravo! " Chibs said.

" Alright Juicey, your up. Remember don't clench! " I said serious.

He looked at me freaked. " What?"

Me and Chibs doubled over in laughter from the look on his face.

" Oh god, " I gasped in between laughes. " Chibs told me you were gulible but that was just too much!"


	8. Chapter 8

**My first smut scene. I hope it makes you horny. Enjoy! =]**

Chibs and I were laughing and poking fun at Juice when Luann and on of the porn girls came up and talked to us.

Luann asked to talk to Juice and Chibs in private. So I was left with the girl that just shoved a bottle up some guys butt. Me being the talker that I am I just had to ask.

" Hi, I'm Lena. " I introduced myself.

" I'm Ashley." And before you ask yes she is blond and has fake tits but they were nice fake tits so I couldn't complain.

" So I just have to ask, have you ever had a bottle in your ass or are you not into anal?"

She laughed sitting down next to me on the couch. " Occasionally I do anal, why are you interested in the bizz? You're definitely hot enough. "

I hugged her. " That is the greatest compliment, thank you! "

" And no I'm not interested in the 'bizz' per say. I just like titties as much as the next person. " I shrugged.

" Me too. " She sighed longingly and we busted out laughing as Chibs and Juice came back asking what was so funny. I told them nothing as Ashley slipped me her number and whispered in my ear to call her if I ever wanted to practice. " Will do. " I said slipping her number in my bra and winking as she walked away with a noticeable extra sway to her hips.

" What was that about? " Chibs asked raising an eyebrow.

" I totally just got hit on by a porn star! " I high fived Chibs.

" What? I've been trying to get with her all week! " Juice whined.

" Apparently she doesn't swing that way Juicey or I'm just hotter than you. " I laughed.

" Judging by your underwear drawer I don't think you have what it takes. " Chibs told me.

" I fucking knew you looked! " I said punching him in the arm.

" What can I say I'm a man. " He said shrugging.

" Whatever dude, I think I may end up calling her, this bitch needs to get laid. " I announced pointing to myself.

And of course Juice had to comment or hit on me really. " If you needed a good lay Lena all you had to do was ask. " He said trying to sound like a player.

" As nice as you are Juice its never going to happen, give up now. " I told him as Chibs doubled over laughing. We all sat back down and watched a few more scenes. I ended up falling asleep on Chibby's shoulder and having a wicked sexy dream.

Chibs and I were making out, hot and heavy, stumbling through my front door. Boy did I want him bad. He ended up pushing me against the wall, pulling my pants down right there in my living room with the door still open, ripping my panties off and fucking me until my legs turned to jello. It was a nice dream but totally should have been longer.

I woke up to Ashley doing a scene in a similar position. Chibs and Juice's jaws were on the floor. And me and Ashley locked eyes as she came. I could feel my nether regions getting warm. I needed to fuck and I needed to fuck now! I took off my jacket slowly , pushing my chest out trying to get Chibs' attention and succeeding. I was average height, petite but I have nice sized tits and a killer ass that I took full advantage of when the situation called for it. And my situation demanded it.

" Hey Chibs do you think you could show me where the bathroom is?" I asked giving him a wink. He walked me to the bathroom door and said " There it is. " I grabbed his hand giving him my sex smile and pulled him inside crashing our lips together. I had my hands in his hair tugging his face closer to mine, his hands were on my bottom sqeazing it making me moan. We pulled apart to catch our breath. " Lock the door. " I growled as I took my shorts and shirt off sitting on the sink with my legs open and waiting for him. He locked the door, we locked lips again this time all tongues and biting only to pull apart so I could take his cut and shirt off as he rubbed me through my panties making me even more wet. I reached for his belt and undid it and his pants pulling out his cock and stroking hit making him moan as he thrust two fingers inside me making me cry out. " Oh god Chibs, fuck me. " I gasped. I watched him with hungry eyes as he removed his fingers and rolled on a condom. He pushed my panties aside not bothering to take them off and rubbed his tip against my entrance teasing me. I pulled his head back by his hair and licked up his neck. " Fuck me. " I demanded. He slid into me painfully slow. I raked my nails down his back making him speed up his pace.

" Oh god Chibs harder. " I screamed. My legs wrapped around his waist, finger nails digging into his shoulders harder this time as he picked me up and slammed into me and me into the wall at the same time.

" Fucking take it bitch. "

" Oh fuck your so big! " I moaned. I could feel him grin into my neck as he pounded me harder and faster. I bit into his shoulder hard as I came even harder trying to hold in my screams. He pounded into me one last time as he came yelling what I don't think were actual words. " Oh shite that was amazing. " He said kissing my cheek as he pulled out. " Oh fuck! " I sighed. " I am most definitely going to be sore tomorrow but that was so worth it. " I gave him a nice slow kiss this time with my arms around his neck and his wrapped tightly around my waist.

" Mmm that was nice. No one has worn me out before. " I said smiling into his lips. " You better get used to it. " He replied. We got dressed and walked out of the bathroom with his arm around my shoulders possessively.

Juice looked up as we approached. " Aww come on you guys totally just fucked. " He whined.

" Sorry Juicey, theres a size requirement to get in my pants. " I stuck my tongue out him.

" That was mean. " He pouted.

" I'm sorry Juice its just you make it so easy to make fun of you. "

" Aye you really do. " Chibs said before kissing me on the head making me grin dorkily.


	9. Chapter 9

**Some shit is gonna go downnnnnnn stay tuned winky face winky face!**

I hung at Carra Carra with the guys for a little bit longer before I was extremely exhausted between not sleeping that night and getting my brains fucked outta me so I had Chibs bring me home. Which should have been a relief but that damn scotsman's motorcycle was like a giant vibrator! We got to my house and he waited for me to get off but I stayed on and slumped back on the saddle bags.

" Are ye gettin off lass? "

" Ohhhh you have no idea Chibster. " I said lustily. " Your bike is like a giant, really expensive vibrator. " I told him laying back on the saddle bag. He shut the bike off laughing as I pouted.

" Come on Lena, I need to get back. I know I'm already in trouble for fucking on the job. Though it was so worth it as you said earlier. " He got off the bike and leaned down and kissed me sweetly once, twice, three times. I put my arms around his neck so he couldn't pull away.

" I have to go bitch. " He said not moving either snaking his arms around my back and kissing my neck.

" Ugghhh carry me. I'm so tiredd. " I whined. He picked me up bridal style and carried me to my bedroom.

I layed on my bed talking to Chibs. " Hey take the spare key under the mat, I'm not done with you yet. " I pointed.

" Yes Ma'am. " He said kissing me goodbye.

I stripped off my clothes and put on a big t-shirt and took a much needed nap. Which didn't last long as I had one of my reacurring nightmares.

I was running in that warehouse trying to get away from a faceless man. He got me and chained me up in that basement again. I saw my dad die again. I woke up when my attacker slapped me in the face. I sat up and cried until it was dark out, all the awful memories flooding back. When I couldn't cry anymore I got pants on and went in my kitchen made coffee and sat holding my knees to my chest on the couch with my mug staring off into space trying not to think. I turned the tv on not caring what was on; not that I was watching it. Chibs let himself in sometime during my zoning out. He said something but I didn't hear.

" Sorry what'd you say? " I asked with an empty voice not even looking in his direction.

He said something else that I still didn't hear.

" Ay Lena! Yoo hooo you okay? " He asked sitting down on the couch with me waving a hand in front of my face.

" I'm sorry. " I said, my voice thick trying to hold back more tears I thought I had run out of by now.

" Whats wrong?"

" Its just, I went to take a nap and I had a nightmare about what happened in Boston. And I just I don't know. I'm alone. " Letting my tears fall.

" What do I have? Nothing. " I added

" You have a house and a family which is more than I can say for myself. " Chibs rubbed my back trying to soothe me.

" Will you tell me what happened to you? " I asked touching his scarred cheeks.

" Please? " I pleaded.

" I have to warn you, you might not want to be with me after I tell you. "

" I promise I will still be here for you no matter what. " I said taking his hand in mine.

He took a deep shakey breath. " Well for starters I'm married. She cheated on me with a bad guy with a high up in the Irish mob. He cut my face up and ran me out of Ireland. Taking my place as my daughter's Da " He finished sadly.

" I thought you said you were scottish? " I asked confused.

He laugh hollow. " I am. I lived in Ireland for a long time though."

" Ah I see. " I nodded.

" So you are married." I stated.

" Yes. " he gulped.

" And we had sex today. "

" Yes. "

" So what does that mean? Are you still like with her? " I asked not sure I wanted to hear the answer and shifting on the couch uncomfortable.

" If you mean am I still in love with her, I am not. I haven't had contact with her in years and I don't plan on it. Ever. Only if it involves Kerrianne. "

" Kerrianne? "

" My daughter. "

" Such a pretty name. " I told him.

" Are you angry with me? "

" Not at all. I'm glad all of our cards are on the table. " I said kissing him on the cheek.

" Whats her name? "

" Fiona. " he said.

" Fuck Fiona. You are mine Chibster. " I said snuggling up to him feeling safe again. He slept over again but this time in my bed with me. I woke up alone with post its on my face telling me he had work and he'd be back at noon for lunch. I got dressed to go to the salon for a couple hours. I went home at noon and waited for him but he never came. I went back to the salon an hour later. I was confused. Why didn't he show? When I got into the salon everyone was buzzing.

" Hey mom whats going on? " I asked. She ran up to me and bear hugged me.

" I'm so glad you're okay! " She exclaimed.

" I'm fine mom why wouldn't I be? " I questioned.

" I guess you missed it. " She said relieved.

" Missed what mom? What happened? "

" There was an explosion at that car place near your house, Teller- Morrow's. "


	10. Chapter 10

I ran out of the salon and back to my car to get to the clubhouse as fast as possible. Pretty much everyone was gone minus a few people. When I got there some kid named Half- Sack told me everyone was at the hospital and that Chibs got hurt. I jumped back into my car without even responding to him and sped to the hospital. I even got followed by a police officer but there was no chance in hell I was stopping. I just kept speeding all the way to the hospital. I got out of my car ignoring the police officer, lifting the skirt of my maxi dress and running through the hospital trying to find everyone. I found everyone and hugged Gemma and Jax.

" Is he okay? What happened? " I asked.

" Chibs went to move a car to the garage and it just blew up. He got far enough away from it but he hit his head and has some cranial bleeding. " Gemma told me.

" He's okay though right? Can I see him? " I pleaded.

" Not yet. " She said. I could tell she was lying.

" Mom we have to tell her about Fiona. " He said.

" Jax shut it. " Clay said from behind them.

" Wait a second, shes fucking here? " I growled.

" You know about Fiona? " Jax asked me.

" Yeah I do, what the fucks she doing here and why is she in there with him? " I was gonna flip my shit if they don't let me in right then and there.

" She said she wanted to see if he was ok. "

" And you let her in? Just like that? Are you fucking dumb? " I charged past them into his room.

" Chibs you son of a bitch. " I said walking up to him taking his hand in mine and bringing it to my lips.

" I know I'm sorry. " He said trying to say more with his eyes without having to say it in front of his estranged wife.

" I'm Fiona, Filip's wife. " She stated interrupting and obviously trying to get a rise out of me.

" Wow, and here I always thought black Irish was a myth. Well I'm Lena, ' Filip's ' girlfriend." I said standing my ground. Chibs is mine and you better be surer than shit that if I had to piss on him to mark my territory I would.

" Is that so? " She asked trying to hide how miffed she was.

" Aye it is. " I said mocking her accent. Chibs squeezed my hand trying to tell me to shut up. Over my fucking dead body.

" You know you have got some fucking nerve showing up here after what you've done to him."

" You have no idea what you are talking about. " She said standing up trying to intimidate me with her height.

" Oh I think I do and I'm sure the Auctoritate* would love to hear what you and Jimmy have been up to. " I threatened.

She paled visibly. " You know Auctoritate? "

" You call him Auctoritate, I call him Granda. " I shrugged.

" You're the Auctoritate's granddaughter? " Chibs asked.

" Yea sorry I lied to you babe but everyone is supposed to think I'm dead soo. " I patted Chibby's hand.

" Enough chit chat, Fiona you know that Jimmy is playing with fire and it will blow back on you. Take Kerrianne to my grandfather when you're back in Ireland before it blows back on her too. " I said putting my authoritative voice on that I learned from my grandfather.

She nodded but stayed. " You can go now. " I dissmissed her. She scurried away with her tail between her legs. Boom! I still got it!

" Are you okay Chibby? " I asked kissing his hand again.

" Yea I'm still processing. " He didn't let go of my hand or tell me to leave so that was a good sign.

We sat there for a couple minutes while he thought over everything that just went down.

" So girlfriend huh? "

I blushed like a tomato. " Only if you want. " I offered.

" I don't know you telling off Fiona like that for me was a little imasculating. " He joked.

" Chibs! You're lucky you're injured otherwise I'd hit you! "

" Don't be a bitch, bitch and kiss me. " I leaned over him careful not to hurt him and kissed him parting our lips as tears fell that he wiped away with a thumb.

" I was so scared. " I croaked.

" Me too. But I'm okay. See? everything still works. " He wiggled his feet.

" Chibs..."

" Yea? "

" I know we've literally only known each other for days but you're my rock I can already tell. " I confessed.

" I want to be you're rock. Are you in for a long haul? " He asked.

" Oh you're not getting rid of me Chibster. " I kissed him again and again. His cheeks, his scars, his lips, the tip of his nose and his forehead. Man I got it for him bad.

" Hey! " He exclaimed.

" What? "

" You're not wearing a hat! " He said.

" I didn't even think about it this morning! " I said just as surprised.

" Ya know what? No more hiding it. I'm gonna own it! " I said kissing him again as there was a knock on the door. In walked in a brunette woman doctor.

" Hey Chibs how're you feeling? " She asked.

" I'm good thanks Tara. Lena this is Jax's girlfriend Tara, Tara this is my girlfriend Lena. " We shook hands both of us being surprised by our introductions as girlfriends. We exchanged nice to meet you's. She said she had to do a couple check ups on Chibs.

" I'm gonna go to the cafeteria and get some food. You want anything? "

" Yea, sorry I missed lunch. I'm starved! " He said.

I laughed. " I think I'll get over it. I'll bring you something down. I'll back in a bit babe." I gave him another kiss and left his room.

* Authoritate - latin for Authority * dun dun dunnnnn dramatic music!*


	11. I need your help!

Okay so I was wondering how the whole partner writing works because I would love to have more lemons in my story but that are seriously hard for me to write and I have no clue what to do about it so can anyone help?


	12. Chapter 11

**Took me quite a bit to get back into the SOA fic groove because I was trying out other fandoms to write for and its hard so sorry this took a bit, I hope you enjoy and reviews help motivate me so more reviews will mean more chapters!**

I called my grandfather to give him the low down when I was on my way to the cafeteria.

" Lena dear. " His old man raspy voice said.

" Hi granda. I need to talk to you. " I told him.

" Whats going on? " He said and I could tell he put his business face on.

" A few of your underlings are here and something fishy is going on. " I started.

" Who is there? " He asked.

" Jimmy O and Fiona. "

" I knew they've been acting suspicious. " He said cursing.

" Jimmy is planning something. I'm not sure what but today someone tried to blow up a member of SAMCRO so whatever it is can't be is going to take her daughter to you, I want her safe. I think it would be best if you sent someone down here to check things out and see what we can dig up. "

" I've got guys already on the way they should be there tomorrow, keep me updated. "

" Will do. " *click* Conversation over, once it becomes business with my grandfather the salutations and closings go out the window. I got into the cafeteria and got Chibs a turkey dinner, a sandwich and jello hoping it would be enough for him and got myself a chicken cesar salad and french fries all stacked on a tray to go back to his room with some drinks. After we ate though I had to talk to the club about my suspicions so I made plans with them before I went back to Chibs.

" Clay, I need to speak with you and the rest of the club about Jimmy and Fiona some time today. "

" About what? " He asked.

" I think they're planning something, I spoke to the auctoritate and he's sending people here to see what we could dig up on their plans. "

" Who are you really Lena? " Gemma asked me.

" I'm the auctoritate's granddaughter. " I informed them.

" You're supposed to be dead! " Clay exclaimed.

" Yea I get that alot. It was obviously fake I'll fill you guys in later. "

" Meet us at the clubhouse at 9 p.m. " I nodded and went back into Chib's room.

I walked into Chib's room with the armfulls of food.

" You my dear are a goddess. " He said seeing the food when I walked in and gave him a hello kiss.

" I know. " I grinned.

" So I want to fill you in on whats gonna happen or what I'm proposing really. " I said gesturing for him to eat.

" The reason I faked my death is because I don't think our attack was an accident. The people who took my dad and I were pawns, dumb as stumps. They were given orders to fufill and that was it. They were stalling for most of the time like something had gone wrong and they were waiting for more information. I think Jimmy set it up, I think he is planning on taking out my grandfather and the rest of the family so he can take over. He has a vendetta for any loose ends that could jeopordize it. He's got a hand in just about every mob there is. I think he's going after the club next. My grandfather is sending a couple guys to see what they can dig up, see if we get anything solid. "

" Shite... " He cursed.

" I know. I'm gonna meet with the club tonight, give them the low down, explain everything and their gonna have guys here watching over you. "

He nodded trying not to let his anixety show.

" Don't worry, I've got everything covered. Except, you know Fiona better than me, you think she will mention me to Jimmy? " I asked.

" No shes more afraid of the Auctoritate than Jimmy. " He confirmed.

" Perfect. Once we get more information I'll get a plan started for everyone. " I told him.

"Okay. "

" But sadly I have to go back to work. " I sighed glumly as did Chibs.

" Its kinda funny after all that I've learned about you and all that you've been through you still have to go to work and cut hair. " He pointed out making me chuckle.

" It is funny. But I'm only gonna be there for a couple hours I'll call before I go to the club and I'll stop by afterwards okay? "

" Are you gonna stay here with me? " He questioned.

" Of course Chibmyster. " I said giving him a long kiss. My hands on each side of his face, my thumbs rubbing his scars, his hand finding my bottom making me smile into his lips.

" Oh Filip, don't start something you can't finish. You're injured remember? " I quipped with my face still close to his. He continued to squeaze my ass regardless making me squeak and make an 'mmm' sound in pleasure until someone cleared their throat. I turned around to see the fucking cop from earlier who followed me.

" Miss can I speak with you outside? " He addressed me trying to sound macho.

" What the fuck did you do bitch? " Chibs asked.

" Nothing Chibby chill out or your brain will blow. " I shushed.

" What do you need to speak to me about officer? " I said steely.

" Did you realize you were speeding from downtown to here and I flashed my lights for you to pull over? " He said trying to intimidate me.

" Well excuse me I wasn't exactly paying attention to you when I was on my way here to see if my boyfriend was dead or not. "

" I'm gonna have to write you a ticket. " He said a little empathetic this time.

" You don't have to. I'm a good girl I promise. " I said winking at him.

Needless to say a few more minutes of flirting, dear old Deputy Chief Hale wouldn't have the balls to pull me over again becuase they were in my pocket now.


	13. Chapter 12

**So in my not so alternate universe Chibs was blown up by Jimmy not the racist white guys and I'm not planning on involving Gemma's kidnapping/raping but I'm completely winging this story from ideas in my head so we'll see. Also I posted a new link to what I picture Lena looking that and that is in my about me thing so check it out.**

I went back to my mom's salon after my tiff with the cop and worked for a couple hours then went home and took a much needed hot shower. After my shower I didn't put my dress back on but changed to jeans, a tank top, boots and my skeleton zip hoodie.I strapped on my colt .38 super to a shoulder holster under my sweatshirt and my browning .22 compact to my ankle under my jeans. I also packed some clothes for the next day because despite the drama I had work at the library the next day so I threw my bag of clothes and my purse into my indestructible-shit box-car and drove over to the Sons of Anarchy Clubhouse. I got in a Jax lead me to a room where he said they had club meetings in. I walked in and all the club members were sitting around a table with a kickass grim reaper carving in it. Jax sat me down at a seat near him and Clay.

" Okay Lena, what the fuck is going on here? What do you know that we don't? " Clay addressed me.

" Get ready boys this is gonna be one long ass back story. " I warned them before I began.

" We need to know everthing. " Tig interjected with the same serious look I was getting from Clay.

" Alright here it goes. I was attacked back in Boston it was brutal and I'm not going to into details but what they did to me caused my father to kill himself. The people who kidnapped us were pawns, they got instructions from someone to keep us in a basement until further notice and were ordered to punish me. I don't think you guys have seen my scars yet but maybe one day I'll feel comfortable enough to tell you guys how I got them but anyway. You guys heard that the Auctoritate's son and granddaughter were killed that day because my grandfather believed someone is going after his position and we're pretty sure that person is Jimmy O. " I said getting thoughts of shocked and angry looks.

" My grandfather has been trying to keep tabs on him with out him finding out. So far we understand that he has been making stops all over to rival gangs and clubs. I talked to Chibs about this earlier because we're sure Jimmy was the one who had that car rigged. He's talking to powerhouses to do his dirty work so he can look like the hero. He's going after anyone that could stand in his way. He's trying to take down everyone in line for my Grandfather's position. He got my dad, he thinks he got me, and I think he's here for my brother, my nephew and Samcro. " I said recieving many 'For fuck's sakes' and other curses all around.

" Do you have a plan? " Clay asked.

" My grandfather is sending a couple guys from Ireland to get in good with Jimmy and be our moles but we need more people. We're gonna be spread pretty thin with this. We need protection. We need some people on Chibs until he's better, my family, and your families. "

" Why do our families need protection? " Opie asked.

" Particularly the old ladies because you don't want him to do to them what happened to me in Boston. And if you have kids or anyone that could be used against you. Something big is going down and from personal experience Jimmy will do anything to anyone. " I said trying to drive home what I was saying without having to spell it out.

" Trust me when I tell you protection is the best thing we can do right now. So how are we going to do that? "

" We can call in some nomads and get the Nevada charter down here." Jax suggested. Clay and the club nodded in agreement.

" How many is that? " I asked.

" With all of us I think it might be just enough but we're going to stress the importance to them maybe see if they have any nomads that they can bring too. " Clay informed.

" Okay so my brother and his family are going to need someone I can figure all that out, see if they can double upat my moms. Also I'm gonna be staying at the hospital with Chibs so one or two guys should be enough. " I said.

" What about you? " Juice asked.

I stood up and un-zipped my sweatshirt to show them my gun.

" I think I'll be okay. " I said getting some impressed looks and Juice getting made fun of as per usual.

" Alright so you guys can figure out who goes where, call up those guys and get things rollin'. I'm gonna go back to the hospital, if you need me I'll be there and I'm working the library tomorrow. I'll fill Chibs in on everything. " I told them. Tig came with me to the hospital for the first watch. I got back to Chib's room and got into pajamas and tried to make the cot as comfortable as possible. A nurse had to come into the room every couple of hours to wake Chibs up and make sure he was still kickin'. He managed to get some sleep but I couldn't sleep at with all the things running through my mind so I decided to take a walk around the hospital. I got some coffee for me and Tig from one of those vending machine things and I pulled up a chair next to him outside of Chibs' door.

" Hey thought you could use the caffine. " I said as I sat down and passed him the cup.

" Thanks, how is he? " Tig asked with a worried undertone.

" Despite being woken up every few hours he's managing to sleep. He's still got the energy to be grumpy and handsy. " I said smiling and taking a sip of my coffee.

" That sounds like him. " He chuckled.

" You guys close? " I asked.

" Like brothers, but then again the club is like that. " He shrugged trying not to show how much he cared like a typical guy.

" The nurse said he can leave day after tomorrow. " I told him.

" Thats good. " He nodded.

" Since he usually stays at the club, I'm gonna ask him stay at my place again. So he's got someone to take care of him ya know? " I said.

" Thats nice of you. "

" I care about him Tig, I know its been less than a week but I do. He cares about me too. "

He was silent mulling over what I was saying.

" I don't know what you want me to say. No one really knows you and with all this shit going on..." He trailed off.

" You don't want your guys in any danger, I understand. But this isn't my first rodeo, I've dealt with worse. Trust me Jimmy's got nothing on us. " I assured him.

" But you said he had you attacked and that you had scars and stuff. "

" Yea but I didn't know then. Besides they're not so bad, if Chibs can live with his I can live with mine. " I vowed.

" Can I see them? " he asked tentatively.

" Sure. " I said nervously as I turned the back of my head towards him to see that one, then stood up and pull my pantleg up to show him the burns.

" Damn. Howd you get 'em? " He asked.

I clammed up. " I don't think I could handle talking about it right now. Maybe I'll tell you some day or I could ask Chibs to tell you. " I told him.

" I'm gonna go try and get some sleep so I don't pass out working tomorrow. " I said goodbye and went back into Chibby's room.


	14. Chapter 13

**Inspiration struck in lue of the SOA fifth season premire so I hope you all enjoy!**

**The quality of this chapter is an attempt of improvement on my part because someone mentioned on my other fic that they wished I wrote longer chapters so I'm trying to some meat on this story's bones so to speak.**

**OoOo new characters! who will the new girl end up with?**

**Also I am using Juliet Simms as the image of Lena's cousin I will change meanings to her tattoos to go with the story and other things.**

**Also I would like everyone to review with the name of your favorite character, the character with the most reviews may have something special written in ; ) I am afraid to say this because I know how crazy fangirls can get but feel free to review as many times as you want for your character! Voting will close on October 1st.**

I had set my phone to go off at 8:30 so I had time to eat breakfast with Chibs, get dressed and make it to the library on time but I slept through it. I woke up to Chibs kissing me on my neck up to my ear to whisper to me to get up.

" Get up bitch. " He whispered my ear his goatee tickling me. I groaned half in pleasure, half in protest to being woken up.

" You're gonna be late. " I opened my eyes and rolled over so I was facing him and put my arms around his neck pulling him down to kiss me.

" Good, I don't wanna go. " I said into his lips as he kissed me again.

" You have to go. " He said pulling away and pulling me up.

" Fine. " I grumbled as I got up, and grumbled as I got dressed and grumbled as I ate breakfast making Chibs laugh everytime. I checked my phone when I got up and had a text message from my Grandfather stating the time and gate to pick the guys up at.

I went to work and tried to get everything done as soon as possible because I'm not one for pity days off. I finished up went back to the hospital to check up on Chibs then I had to drive up to the airport to get the guys. My grandfather sent 3 guys and to my surprise, my cousin Farran. When I spent summers in Ireland with my grandfather, Farran and I were inseparable. She is the daughter of my father's sister. She grew up in U.S as well but I only ever saw her in Ireland at Granda's.

" Hey Leeni you didn't tell me it would be as hot as satan's balls here or I would've worn my summer dress! " She spoke as she walked up to me with her arms open for a hug that I returned and latched on for dear life. I stepped out of our hug to get a good look at her. She looked just as beautiful as always but tired and sweaty in her jeans, boots, long sleeved shirt and leather fitted vest. Not many people knew Farran's job in the IRA because not many ever made it long enough to tell others. One of the guys with her, John, took care of the punished but Farran found them and delivered the bad news that John carried out. The other two guys were our second intel guy Conner and our 'in and out' guy Niall. John was tall blond and irish, he got many a looks in the airport. I hugged them each, we went and grabbed all their luggage and loaded up my car.

" So Leeni whats going on granda didn't say much. " Farran asked as she put her long wavy brown hair in a pony tail in attempt to help beat the heat.

" Jimmy is here, shits going down. " I filled them in on everything.

"The little shit. " She cursed.

" Hey John, try and get in with Jimmy, say you want in on his power plot or some shit like that, Niall and Conn set up some sort of survelliance on him, Fiona hell maybe even Kerrianne. Dig up what ever you can. I'm gonna be extra security for the old ladies."

After Fay gave them orders they all had Ipods in, Conner was typing away on his Macbook so I took the oppurtunity to ask Farran a favor.

" Fay I need you to take care of Kerrianne, make sure she's safe. I told Granda that I'd take her to him. "

" I think it would be best if she stayed in the states. "

" What do you mean? " I asked taken aback by her idea.

" Well if she goes back to Ireland lifes gonna be hell for her, shes only a teenager. Think about it Lena, going back where everyone knows her father got kicked out of the cause and now her step father she'll be a laughing stock. If she stays here starts new with her father in her life again she can be happy. " She reasoned, and I agreed even though I couldn't help my fists tightening around the steering wheel at the mention of Chibs. Fay could be judgey sometimes and don't think I could handle it during the shit storm about to commence.

" Chibs doesn't even have his own place he stays at the clubhouse. " I said.

" Well I don't know what to tell you. I'd take her but between touring and doing jobs on the road I couldn't watch her. Maybe he can get a place, he earns straight most of the time right?"

" I don't really know. " I said glum.

" I'll figure something out for her. " Farran promised.

" It'll mean a lot to Chibs, he misses her all the time. "

" You like him don't you? " Fay accused with arms crossed and a pointed look my way.

" We're kinda together. " I mentioned offhandedly.

" Oh Leeni, " She started and I knew exactly where she was going with it.

" I've already handled Fiona I can take skanky bitches any day. "

" Its your life babe you know how I feel about it but I'm happy your with someone finally. " She rubbed my shoulder affectionately to let me know she was being sincere.

Farran had very strong, very traditional views on relationships despite how non-traditional she is as a person with all her tattoos and her nose piercings. Fay believed relationships were purely monogamist, no if's, and's, or but's about it. She didn't believe in what goes on a run stays on a run policy that Gemma informed me of. If you cheated on Fay you were dead to her, metaphorically of course. There was no apologizing, once you cheated and she found out she would never speak to you again because love was a special trust in her mind that should never be toyed with the way clubs do. Trust me, I've seen it happen once, just once.

" You should come see Jason's baby boy Charlie once all of this blows over. " I tried to change the subject.

" As long as bitch face isn't around I would love you see your pride and joy. " She grinned.

" You're gonna love the guys too. I haven't gotten to really hang with them much but they're your cup of tea. "

" Oh yeah? "

" Yupp their intel guy Juice is a riot, so gulible and easy to make fun of, you'll rip him to shreds. "

" Ahhh I love fresh victims. " She laughed rubbing her hands together like a cartoon villain.

Fay and I talked on and on about Samcro and the guys back in Ireland, her music , the library and made it all the way back to Charming without silence. Its not unusual for me and Farran to talk that much but most people at first glance would think she's mute. Boy are they wrong.

~Farran's POV~

Lena lead me and the guys to the clubhouse/garage. Men and women clogged the place and I was getting more heated in my long clothes by the second. John and Niall bunked up in a room they had to spare and Conner shared with the Sons' intel guy Juice (not sure I want to know how he got that nickname). I was gonna rotate between Lily's, Jason's and whoever else needed me's couch but right now all I wanted to do was get out of my sweaty clothes. I stole one of the guys' bathroom for a moment and peeled my jeans, vest and t-shirt off in exchange for a short, dark red, halter-romper which was a godsend. Not only was the jumpsuit thin, flowy and kept me cool it also showed my tattoos off. Also traded my favorite boots that were making my ankles sweat for some black lowtop converse. I grabbed a book from my bag and left it in the boys room so I could grab it later.

Made my way to the bar sat down and started reading to past time as the 'men' worked out a system for watches, lockdown, ect.

**Ending here I know its actually not long but once the voting ceases expect a chapter =] so go review now and vote for your fave SON!**


End file.
